Memalukan
by Veela Most
Summary: Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, juga menahan rasa malu yang luar biasa, ia berujar, "A-aku beli pembalut, yang isi delapan buah." Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya mematung, Ia terkejut. Rate M for many reason. Tidak dianjurkan untuk reader lelaki.


Sebuah drabble pendek yang terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi saya yang sampai saat ini sulit untuk dilupakan. Saya membuatnya di tengah-tengah waktu senggang saya. Ck, seperti yang terpaparkan di judulnya, peristiwa ini benar-benar memalukan. Yah... Walaubagaimanapun, _happy reading_, semoga berkenan :)

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto**

**Warning: Alternative Reality, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't like don't read! **

**.**

**Memalukan**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Story 1**

Ketika itu bak mandinya telah terpenuhi oleh air yang mengalir deras dari kran. Setelah mengambil blus panjang dan celana _jean_s miliknya dari lemari pakaian, Sakura bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya dari peluh dan debu seusai pulang dari sekolah yang melelahkan.

Ia hampir saja melepaskan semua bajunya ketika ia teringat akan sesuatu. Lantas ia keluar dari kamar mandinya. Dengan telapak kakinya yang masih basah karena terbasuh air dari kamar mandi, Sakura melangkah ke kamarnya dan mencari dompetnya yang berada di tas sekolahnya.

Jari-jarinya menghitung jumlah uang yang tersimpan di dompetnya. Setelah dirasa uang yang dimilikinya cukup, ia mengambil uang yang sekiranya pas dan memasukkannya ke saku bajunya. Ia hampir lupa kalau persediaan pembalutnya telah habis. Dan sekarang ia tengah haid. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mendapatkan barang itu.

"Aku akan membeli pembalut. Mudah-mudahan tokonya tidak tutup," gumamnya penuh harap.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Sakura telah beranjak pergi.

\(^.^)/

Ayunan langkahnya telah membawanya ke toko yang telah ia tuju. Letak toko tersebut hanya dua puluh meter dari tempat tinggalnya. Dekat memang.

Memastikan ia tidak lupa membawa uangnya, sekali lagi ia merogoh sakunya. Kemudian Sakura pun memasuki toko tersebut.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika masuk ke toko itu. Yang menjaga tokonya adalah Naruto. Padahal ia berharap yang melayaninya adalah Bibi Kushina, bukan Naruto.

Ketika memandang senyum lebar yang ditujukan Naruto padanya membuat Sakura makin kikuk. _'Bagaimana ini?'_ pikirnya bingung. Hatinya kalang kabut dibuatnya.

Ia merasa dilema. Ia akan membeli barang yang merupakan barang privasi bagi para perempuan. Tentunya itu merupakan hal memalukan baginya jika seorang lelaki yang melayaninya, terlebih lelaki itu adalah Naruto. Tapi ia terlanjur sampai di sini.

"Mau beli apa?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sakura bingung. Jika ia bilang tidak jadi beli dan kembali ke rumah, mungkin itu lebih baik. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia membutuhkan pembalut. Di rumah, ia benar-benar tidak memiliki persediaan. Dan satu-satunya toko yang menjual pembalut yang letaknya paling dekat dari rumahnya adalah toko ini.

"Jadi, mau beli apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Terlihat Naruto yang tengah memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut, menunggu pesanan barang apa yang sekiranya ingin Sakura beli.

Sakura menggigit pipi kirinya bagian dalam, ia gelisah. Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia menatap Naruto. Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, juga menahan rasa malu yang luar biasa, ia berujar, "A-aku beli pembalut, yang isi delapan buah."

Seusai mengucapkannya, Sakura menunduk. Oh Tuhan, ia benar-benar malu setengah mati. Rasanya ia ingin mendaratkan kepalanya saja ke meja daripada berhadapan dengan situasi ini. Atau tenggelam ke laut itu lebih baik.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia terpaku, merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura. Entah bagaimana, ia tiba-tiba merasa malu—memang seharusnya itu yang dia rasakan. Malu yang sama yang seperti dirasakan oleh Sakura. Sakura membeli pembalut? Itu merupakan hal tabu bagi dirinya yang seorang lelaki. Seharusnya ibunya yang berurusan dengan hal semacam ini, bukan dirinya. Namun mau tak mau ia harus melayani Sakura, karena di toko ini hanya ada dirinya.

Tak mungkin 'kan ia menyuruh Sakura untuk pulang saja ke rumah atau membeli pembalut di toko lain lantaran ia tak mau melayaninya? Naruto malu. Sekali lagi, itu adalah hal tabu bagi dirinya yang seorang lelaki.

Entah berapa lama mereka berdiam diri seperti itu. Aura canggung menyelimuti mereka. Sakura dengan posisi wajahnya yang tertekuk dan tangannya yang gemetar menggengam uang. Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, meminimalisir rasa gugupnya. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto mendengar suara sepeda motor yang memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, pertanda bahwa ibunya telah pulang dari rumah temannya.

Tanpa bisa ia komando sebuah senyum lepas dari bibir Naruto. _' Huft... Aku selamat dari situasi ini,'_ pikirnya lega.

Agaknya tidak hanya Naruto saja yang bersyukur, Sakura juga mengalami hal serupa.

Lantas Naruto menghampiri ibunya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berkutat di tempat semula.

Kushina yang baru turun dari sepeda motornya memandang bingung terhadap ekspresi Naruto yang wajahnya terlihat memerah. Rupanya warna merah di wajah Naruto belum pudar, bahkan setelah ia meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di tokonya.

"Ibu, Sakura membeli sesuatu," mata _sapphire_ Naruto bergerak gelisah. "Aku tak bisa melayaninya," sambungnya seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk jari kanannya.

Mendengar pernyataan aneh yang dilontarkan putranya, Kushina hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya dengan dahi yang terlipat. Barang apa gerangan yang dibeli oleh Sakura sampai-sampai Naruto tak bisa melayaninya?

Belum sempat Kushina mengemukakan pertanyaan kenapa, Naruto telah melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke rumah, menghilang dari hadapannya dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, seolah Naruto ingin segera lolos dari hal yang tak ingin ia hadapi.

Kushina mengendikkan bahunya. Yah... Apapun itu, ia sekarang harus bergegas ke tokonya. Sakura tak bisa menunggunya lebih lama, pasti saat ini Sakura ingin membeli barang yang penting dan sangat dibutuhkan olehnya.

Selang beberapa menit setelah Kushina masuk ke dalam tokonya dan melayani apa yang ingin dibeli oleh Sakura, Kushina menjadi mengerti apa yang membuat Naruto bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Dari kejauhan, Kushina memandang kepergian Sakura yang tampak terburu-buru. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya makhlum, juga diiringi senyuman yang seolah tengah menahan tawa yang menggelitik perutnya.

\(^.^)/

Sejak saat itu, tiapkali Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto, walaupun hanya sekedar berpapasan, perasaan canggung dan segan segera menyeruak di antara mereka. Sejak saat itu pula mereka tak pernah saling bertegur sapa seperti halnya yang mereka lakukan tiap hari, termasuk ketika berada di lingkungan sekolah. Bercanda, saling melempar ejekan, atau hanya sekedar mengobrol tak pernah terjadi lagi.

Teman-teman mereka, baik teman sekolah maupun tetangga, hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apa gerangan yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi seperti itu. Dan Sakura maupun Naruto tak pernah mau untuk mengungkapkannya. Apa lagi mengungkitnya.

Sedangkan Kushina, saksi atas kejadian apa yang menjadi latar belakang dari perubahan hubungan mereka hanya diam. Kushina merasa ia tak perlu ikut campur dalam hal ini. Biarlah waktu yang mendewasakan mereka dan memberi pengertian kepada mereka.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Story 2 :**

Sakura duduk dengan tidak nyamannya ketika merasakan basah dan lengket di bagian yang tertutupi oleh rok seragamnya. Hatinya gelisah, merasa resah terhadap apa yang telah terjadi padanya sekarang, bingung terhadap apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka kalau ini akan terjadi begitu saja di tempat dan waktu yang tak seharusnya, terlebih di tempat di mana banyak orang yang kemungkinan besar akan memicingkan mata dengan ekspresi terkejut ketika mengetahui apa yang dirasanya sekarang.

Sekarang, di sekolah, pukul sebelas siang, ia haid. Sudah kepalang basah, terlanjur merembes di rok seragamnya yang berwarna biru cerah, terlalu mencolok dengan warna rembesan tadi.

Oh Tuhan, ia tak bisa berpindah tempat dari kursi yang sekarang ia duduki, tak bisa ke kantin untuk memenuhi perutnya yang telah berbunyi, dan tak bisa ke teras kelas untuk bercanda dengan teman-temannya, di mana suara riuh senda gurau terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya.

Sakura sendirian di kelas.

Serta tak ada satu pun teman sekelasnya yang mengetahuinya.

Dari tadi pagi, sejak sebelum Sakura berangkat ke sekolah, ia sudah mempunyai firasat kalau ia akan datang bulan. Namun ketika ia memperhatikan kalender yang terpaku di dinding kamarnya, hari ini bukanlah tanggal ia akan datang bulan. Menurut perhitungannya, ia akan haid paling tidak seminggu hari lagi, begitulah apa yang ia perkirakan.

Tetapi memang dasar dirinya yang ceroboh, kalaupun ia yakin jika haid akan datang pada dirinya seminggu hari lagi, seharusnya ia memakai pentiliner sebagai antisipasi, juga membawa pembalut sebagai cadangan dan memakainya setelah ia melihat di toilet apakah ia benar-benar haid atau tidak di pentilinernya, jadi rembesannya tidak akan menodai roknya dan ia tetap bisa tenang.

Sayangnya, sekarang ia tak memakai pentiliner, tak membawa pembalut pula. Apalagi setelah jam istirahat selesai dan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris kembali berlangsung, ia harus mempresentasikan tugasnya.

Oh Tuhan, tamatlah riwayatnya.

Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya ketika suara bel tanda jam istirahat telah selasai berbunyi nyaring. Beberapa menit kemudian teman-temannya telah serentak masuk ke dalam kelas. Kekhawatiran dan rasa was-was yang melanda dirinya kian menjadi.

Kemudian datanglah Kurenai-sensei, guru Bahasa Inggrisnya. Tampak sebuah ekspresi tegas yang membingkai raut wajah cantiknya, menandakan kalau ia tak akan menunda lagi tugas yang diberikan pada murid-muridnya karena Kurenai-sensei telah memberi toleransi selama dua minggu.

Dan sekali lagi, sesuai undian yang tadi diadakan, Sakura-lah yang memperesentasikan tugasnya pada giliran pertama.

Agaknya Ino, teman sebangku Sakura, membaca kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas di wajah Sakura. "Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Ino seraya mendekatkan diri pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendapat pertanyaan demikian dari Ino tidak menjawabnya dan menunduk seraya memengang perutnya yang terasa nyeri luar bisa. Efek samping dari haid yang dirasakan oleh kaum wanita.

Ino yang melihat Sakura memegangi perutnya merasa janggal, terlebih ekspresi yang menahan sakit yang terpapar di wajahnya. "Sakura, kau sakit perut? Ayo, aku antar ke UKS, agar kau bisa istirahat di sana."

Sakura menoleh sejenak ke arah Ino. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia jujur saja pada Ino tentang apa sebenarnya yang sedang menimpa dirinyanya. Daripada ia memendamnya , itu akan membuatnya menjadi beban. Mungkin Ino bisa membantunya.

Hampir saja Sakura akan membuka mulutnya dan jujur pada Ino, ia dikejutkan dengan suara Kurenai-sensei yang memanggil namanya dengan lantang, pertanda bahwa mau tak mau, siap tak siap, ia harus maju ke depan untuk mempresentasikan hasil tugasnya.

Ketika Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino ke Kurenai-sensei, dengan jelas ia dapat melihat wajah Kurenai-sensei yang mengisyaratkan bahwa perintahnya sama sekali tak dapat dibantah. Ia harus menuntaskannya jika ia masih ingin mendapat nilai dari Kurenai-sensei, atau mungkin saja ia bisa mendapat nilai plus karena mandapat giliran pertama. Tapi, dengan keadaannya sekarang, hal itu sama sekali tak memungkinkan.

Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu itu telah mengalir kian banyak, dan tentu saja telah merembes ke roknya kian banyak juga.

Sakura tak mampu menahan dilema yang dirasakannya. Ia panik. Akhirnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, Sakura terisak. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah.

Ino, Kurenai-sensei, dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang terkejut mendapati sikap Sakura yang demikian merasa heran. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya. Apa gerangan yang membuat Sakura menangis? Apakah Sakura menagis karena gugup? Tapi itu sama sekali tak mungkin. Sakura tidak akan menangis hanya karena itu. Sakura bukanlah gadis yang cengeng.

"Sakura, kenapa menangis?" tanya Ino bingung. Sedangkan respon yang didapatnya hanya berupa isakan tangis yang makin menderu. Namun beberapa detik berselang Ino terkejut. Ia mendapati rok Sakura yang bagian samping kiri berwarna merah gelap. Tampak pula di bagian yang diduduki oleh Sakura juga berwarna serupa. Setelah melihat ini Ino tahu pasti apa yang membuat Sakura menjadi begini.

Sakura haid.

Cepat-cepat Ino menghampiri Kurenai-sensei dan membisikkan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagaimanapun Kurenai-sensei harus tahu tentang ini. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama, keadaan akan lebih fatal, terlebih jika sampai teman-teman lelakinya mengetahui hal ini, maka Sakura akan menanggung malu yang amat.

Mengerti dengan apa yang disampaikan Ino, Kurenai-sensei mengangguk. Setelah Ino kembali ke tempat duduknya, lantas Kurenai-sensei menyuruh agar murid-muridnya keluar dari kelas kecuali Sakura tentunya dan menutup serta mengunci pintu kelas.

Ketika Kurenai-sensei menghampiri Sakura dan memastikan keadaan Sakura, Kurenai-sensei lalu keluar dari kelas—dengan tetap menutup pintu kelas serta menguncinya untuk mencegah agar salah satu dari muridnya tidak masuk—menuju ke loker pribadinya yang berada di ruang guru untuk mengambil celana yang untungnya ada di loker tersebut yang nantinya akan digunakan oleh Sakura serta pembalut.

Sedangkan teman-teman Sakura yang melihat situasi ini merasa bingung. Ino yang berkali-kali mendapat lemparan pertanyaan dari teman-temannya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura hanya bungkam. Ino tak mau membeberkannnya pada teman-temannya.

Ino seorang wanita. Dan ia bisa mengeti perasaan Sakura mengenai ini.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura. Ia merasa malu sekali. Ia yakin, lambat laun pasti teman-temannya akan mengetahuinya juga. Dan itu merupakan aib yang memalukan.

Sakura berharap itu tidak akan terjadi.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N : **Alasan saya menjadikan ini rate M karena menurutku ini cukup vulgar. Sampai saat ini jika aku membeli pembalut di toko manapun, aku teringat akan kejadian ini, dan ini membuatku malu. Dan aku pun sampai saat ini tetap tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan pria itu.

Jika aku baca ulang paragraph akhir di story 1, rasanya aku kok mendramatisir banget, ya? Aku aja ketik kalimat itu tanpa pemikiran dahulu, ck.

Sedangkan di story 2, itu terjadi yang tentu saja akibat kecerobohanku sendiri. Oh Tuhan, ingat itu aku sampai malu sendiri.

**Review, please**?


End file.
